If I Had You
by Anne in Pigfarts
Summary: Klaine! Cheerio!Kurt Badboy!Blaine Sinopse dentro


Sinopse:Kurt Hummel. Esse nome já gelava o corpo de medo, não que o Cheerio fosse violento, ele não era, mas todos os seus contatos e seu status de popularidade assustavam a todos e um pouco mais. Isso até a chegada de um novato e sua gangue que vai virar o mundo desse jovem de cabeça para baixo e fazer com que o coração congelado dele derreta aos poucos e cada vez mais até pertencer aquele Badboy bebum de spikes com mais brincos no rosto que o baú do tesouro dos piratas do caribe: Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Notas iniciais: Então aqui está gente mais uma fanfic, enjoy

* * *

O corredor todo parou de falar quando a porta principal se abriu e um pequeno grupo de garotas vestindo um uniforme vermelho e branco com as letras WMHS entraram, dando lugar para um garoto alto, com os cabelos penteados para o lado, um uniforme masculino igual ao das garotas a sua frente, corpo magro, pele pálida e os olhos de cor indefinida se concentravam na pequena tela do celular, enquanto ele digitava habilmente uma mensagem para a sua treinadora.

Uma garota do outro lado do corredor, com os cabelos rosa, óculos de sol redondos e roupas rasgadas engoliu a risada, não que tivesse medo do garoto que entrava, mais achava tão ridículo aquilo que nem sua risada serviria para alertar-lo daquilo.

O menino logo passou por ela, ainda digitando no celular e a menina do cabelo rosa empurrou uma nerd para cima do castanho que deu um grito muito agudo quando seu celular foi ao chão.

–Ficou louca, sua gosma nojenta?! – O castanho gritou para a menina de Maria-Chiquinha com óculos quadrados e muitos livros nas mãos.

–Nã-não fui eu... – a nerd então apontou para a garota de cabelos rosa – Foi ela. -o olhar raivoso do garoto passou para a garota de cabelo rosa.

O garoto levantou uma sobrancelha e fez um som de reconhecimento com o nariz.

–Vejam se não é Lucy Fabray? – ele ironizou, botando as mãos na cintura, depois se virou para a nerd e apontou para o celular espatifado no chão. – Pegue! E você, idiota? – voltou a se virar para a menina do cabelo rosa. – Quer me afrontar, porque perdeu ser cargo de chefe das Cheerios para mim e agora não aceita. Vejo que até pintou esse seu cabelinho de palha pra chamar atenção junto com essas roupas que você, eu tenho certeza, roubou de um mendigo. – ele olhou-a de cima a baixo se referindo a blusa rasgada e com buracos propositais, e calça rasgada. – Olha aqui minha querida eu não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível e lhe dar um tapa nessa sua cara de fuinha porque eu tenho mais o que fazer. – A nerd cutucou o garoto e lhe entregou seu Iphone quebrado. – Em falar nisso, esta me devendo um novo, você tem até semana que vem ou eu posso sem querer arrombar seu armário e roubar tudo que estiver lá dentro, até seus segredos sórdidos. – ele a empurrou, voltando a andar no meio do corredor, rebolando, enquanto a mesma dava de ombros e olhava no relógio.

Estava ansiosa pela chegada dos novos alunos de a diretora tinha a posto para orientar.

Ela imaginava um grupo de nerds de óculos, blusas quadriculadas, suspensórios, livros e que viriam nos carros dos pais, chorariam nos ombros um dos outros antes do final do dia e ela se veria livre deles, e poderia dar o troco em Kurt Hummel, por humilhá-la.

Quinn só veria os novatos no intervalo, então se dirigiu a sua sala, se sentando do modo mais confortável possível e dormindo, para ter paciência com o futuro grupos de nerds.

**...**

–Lucy, é uma honra recebê-la no meu escritório, sabe nem acreditei quando porcelana disse que você tinha tingido o cabelo. – A mulher loira e com rugas no rosto, se levantou de sua cadeira vermelha, atrás de sua mesa branca, assim como toda a decoração da sala da treinadora da lideres de torcida e diretora, que era vermelho e branco.

– Eu vim aqui saber onde vou encontrar os novos nerds. – a menina de cabelos rosa, abraçava-se, com uma careta no rosto.

Sue Sylvester, soltou uma gargalhada e saiu da sala, segurando a porta para Lucy, que passou atrás dela. Juntas elas passaram por quase todos os corredores do colégio, indo para o estacionamento de trás, que Lucy conhecia um pouco, lá era onde os ônibus do glee club ficavam quando iria buscá-los, por causa da rampa de Artie, o menino cadeirante do clube.

Assim que viraram um ultimo corredor e cruzaram a porta de vidro larga, Lucy teve uma surpresa.

Tinha imaginado, desde que a treinadora/ Diretora disse que iria orientar novatos, que seriam nerds, nojentos, melequentos, chorões e que seria como Jacob, o garoto do jornal que tinha uma paixão nojenta e pervertida por ela. Porém agora o que tinha na sua frente eram fileiras de vinte motos das mais variadas marcas importantes, todas pretas com um "W" no cilindro de prata e o que chamou mais atenção do que as motos foram as vinte pessoas, sentadas nas motos, que estavam estacionadas. Todos garotos com jaquetas de couro, piercings e tatuagens. Eles conversavam animadamente e por alguma coisa um foi fazendo "hi-five" com o outro. Com isso deu para perceber que eles eram amigos, bem amigos... amigos não. Eram uma gangue.

A treinadora pigarreou e todos olharam para ela, atentos, até que um dos garotos, um baixinho com os cabelos raspados dos lados da cabeça e topete crescente, com os fios da frente do topete tão desiguais ao cabelo e grandes, que faziam uma curvinha para frente, caindo uns três angelicalmente pela testa morena, o que fez Lucy olhar para o rosto dele. As orelhas eram repletas de brincos, to começo ao final e um brinco redondo e com o que parecia ser um diamante no trago de cada uma, as sobrancelhas eram triangulares e na direita haviam duas argolas pratas, assim com as das orelhas. Os olhos castanhos-amendoas meio esverdeados, tinham cílios bonitos e estavam com bastante lápis de olho preto na parte inferior. O nariz tinha dois piercings de argola na narina direita e uma bolinha prata na narina esquerda. A boca bonita e bem desenhada tinha um piercing de argola igualmente prata no canto esquerdo e um brinco parecido com os dos tragos das orelhas, no pedaço de pele que formava um buraquinho, em baixo da boca e antes do queixo.

–Você deve ser Blaine Anderson? – a treinadora perguntou e o garoto que tinha os olhos cerrados, sorriu.

–Sou eu mesmo, e a senhorita deve ser a treinadora/ Diretora Sylvester? – ele perguntou. Sua voz era calma, não monótona como a de Lucy.

Ele usava uma camisa branca com debaixo da jaqueta, com vários buracos e estava cheia de coisas escritas, com as mais diferentes letras, porém Lucy conseguiu ler um "Jefferson me ama que eu sei.".

A diretora desceu até o garoto e o grupo de garotos de jaqueta se aproximou.

–Sim, eu sou a diretora Sylvester. Essa de cabelos rosa é Lucy, ela será sua orientadora. Vou deixar que conversem.- então a mulher mais velha saiu, deixando a menina nervosa perto de todos aquele meninos estranhos.

–Não precisa ter medo, nós não mordemos. - um loiro com piercings, porém menos que o moreno, sorriu.

–Qual o seu nome? – o moreno perguntou.

–Lucy.

–Nome todo.

–Lucinda Quinn Fabray. –ela respondeu franzindo o cenho.

–Vamos te chamar de Quinn, tem mais a ver com você do que Lucy. – um asiático moreno com um piercing no nariz se pronunciou.

–Okay. –ela deu de ombros.

–Eu sou Blaine. – O moreno das sobrancelhas triangulares apontou para si mesmo. – Aquele loiro é Jefferson, o moreno ao seu lado é Nicholas, o asiático ali é Wesley, o negro ao seu lado é David...- assim ele continuou até apresentar todos, que quando seus nomes eram chamados, davam um aceno tímido.

–Vocês são uma gangue.- apesar de aquilo não foi uma pergunta, porém Blaine riu e balançou a cabeça.

–Sim, nós somos. Somos os Warblers. –Quinn riu um pouco.

–É um nome meio estranho para uma gangue.

–É por causa do nosso maior talento. –Blaine se aproximou da garota e pos um braço sobre os ombros da mesma. – Então Quinn Fabray. Explique-me tudo que tem que ser explicado sobre McKinley High e não se preocupe com os outros, eu os explico mais detalhadamente depois. – Ela assentiu e ele a puxou para as motos. – Sente-se. – ele pediu e ela se apoiou, se sentando na maior moto que ela já tinha visto e todos os de jaqueta, se sentaram no chão.

Lembrava Quinn um jardim de infância.

–Você me lembram crianças assim. –eles riram. – Tudo bem, como qualquer escola, McKinley High tem um sistema de castas. Nós, os rebeldes de tatuagem e piercings, no subsolo, Os invisíveis, primeiro andar,os inteligentes e Glee Club, segundo andar, os jogadores de futebol americano, clube de luta e equipe de natação, terceiro andar e as (os) Che-líderes na cobertura. – com isso Blaine sorriu.

–Não sei se sabe mais meu nome do meio é quase "Muda sistemas de castas.". – O loiro, Jefferson, gargalhou e novamente eles repetiram os Hi-fives.

–A rainha da escola se chama Kurt Hummel. – Blaine ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Sim ele é um cara. O Che-lider mais nojento de todos, a e ele é gay. – O moreno Nicholas lambeu a ponta do dedo, encostou à mão que Blaine esticou para ele e fez um barulho de "tssssss" como se pegasse fogo.-Estou perdendo algo? – Quinn se sentia perdida com as atitudes daquela gangue e esperava respostas, porém Blaine só fez um gesto para ela prosseguir. Mas antes que ela falasse algo o moreno a interrompeu.

–Ele faz parte somente das lideres de torcida?

–Não ele também é do Glee Club.- respondeu ela sem entender nada.

–Prossiga.

Depois que Quinn explicou tudo que tinha se lembrado de explicar, o que acabou lhe custando os primeiros tempos, não que ela estivesse reclamando, ela foi mostrar a escola enquanto as aulas ainda ocorriam. A gangue era palhaçada pura, só a fachada assustava, pelo menos era isso até agora.

Na hora do intervalo do lanche eles foram para o refeitório, chamando a atenção de todos, quando compraram seus lanches e alguns tiraram barrinhas de proteína das jaquetas.

Quando o mesmo menino que havia implicado com Quinn entrou no refeitório, ela praticamente espancou Anderson, para ele desviar a atenção de sua barrinha roubada, da jaqueta de Jefferson.

–Aquele é Kurt.- ela apontou com o queixo e Blaine puxou o cabelo do amigo loiro, que puxou o braço do asiático ao seu lado, todo chamando a atenção de quem estava do seu lado, para olhar o menino pálido e castanho.

Claro que com todas aquelas vinte pessoas, Kurt sentiu que estavam olhando-o mais ignorou, indo à mesa das Cheerios, que deram gritinhos animados ao ver o jovem.

–Glee Club e Cheerios você disse?- Anderson se virou para a garota ao seu lado enquanto mordia a barrinha de proteínas e ela assentiu.

Ele deu de ombros e voltou-se para frente.

Até que derrubar a hierarquia daquele colégio seria tão fácil quanto roubar pirulito de criança.

* * *

Notas finais: O que acharam? Confuso? Estranho? Coments?


End file.
